As is well known to any individual who has ever framed a house, or performed other related carpentry work, the common hammer is used to drive a nail into a board, and to remove a nail from a board.
While my device has the utility of a common hammer, it will become readily apparent to those skiled in the art that my novel hammer has particular and peculiar advantages in other areas as well.
Since only one hand is required to operate my novel hammer, an individual may level horizontally each board to be nailed in place just prior to driving the nail. A second vertical level will simultaneously square each joint to be nailed.